A life lost but a new life gained
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: Mariku has lost someone dear to him. The one he loved. He tries to forget about the past, but is still reminded about it at times. That is until he meets someone new that could change his life. Warning: Contains Yaoi and a lemon or two. . So you have been
1. Chapter 1

**Okay it is yet again time for another story. Hopefully I might like this one, but then again I never do.**

Chapter One

Mariku's Pov

I can tell you how hard it really is to lose something you love so much. The pain it causes you day in and day out. The grief you feel for letting that loved one down, even though there was nothing you could have done. To think life would never be the same again. That suicide was an answer to this nightmare you were in. If you will, hear me out.

It was a bright summer day. Perfect in every which way. Malik and I were on vacation on a Carribean cruise. A beautiful place it was. Today we decided to do many of the activities aboard the ship for us. Swim, dance, and wall climbed. It was wonderful. The hours had gone by so fast, we had barely enough time to eat the dinner the cruise provided.

Later on that night, we laid in our bed holding each other close in our arms. I had fallen asleep and he must have gotten up to take a walk. The next morning I found the bed empty with only myself in it. I got up and checked the entire room. He was nowhere in sight. I thought maybe he was down eating breakfast or something, so I headed to the dining room.

I searched and searched and still had no idea where he was. I began to fret and had upset several other passengers aboard. The crew came to me in question. I told them what was going on. The only assured me that this was a large ship with 3000 people aboard and he was somewhere aboard. Well I thought that ti be true and I went back to my room to wait.

The hours continued to roll by and I still had no signs of him at all. I began to worry now. I go immediately to the crew and explain my situation to them again. They told me to remain calm as to not to alarm the other passengers.

A search part began, myself included in that search. This was not like Malik to go somewhere without telling me. More hours passed by and the search finally came to an end. They considered him overboard. They had the nerve to come to me and tell me so. The bare, cold facts that he had no chance of survival. That they would not send out a sea search to look for him. That the sea became his grave.

Apologies were made and pity was given. I wanted none of it. Nothing could ever fix this horrible nightmare I was in. I just needed to wake up from it. That night I tried committing several suicide attempts. Guards were immediately posted here to watch me. I became a prisoner for the rest of the cruise. Everywhere I went, a guard would follow. Each day passed slower than the previous one. It wasn't until four days later did it finally end. That flight back home to Japan was heartbreaking. The fact that I went back solo.

**3 years later**

Today was yet another excruciating day at work. I didn't think that my break would ever come. As soon as I punched out for an hour, Yami tapped me on the shoulder, "What is it now Yami?"

"See in so we're on break together, I thought why not join you."

Now Yami was fuckin' awesome. Although he's weird and has a freakish hairstyle that looks like a multi-colored starfish landed on his head, we've been friends since day one of this job. "Well don't I feel so special to be joined by you of all people."

"Ah come on, don't be hating' me now."

"A little late for that now isn't it?"

"You're such an ass you know that?" walking out the front door with me and down the street.

"So I've been told."

"So where to for lunch this time?"

I never really thought about food at the time, but my stomach reminded me at the mention of food. "Uh, how about the usual place. The Get-a-Way diner? I'm up for some kick ass burgers and fries."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving here."

Soon enough we were there, seated in our normal booth and out order already in. We came here so damn much, that we never have to be waited on. Our food would always come out once it was done. It may not be a well-known place, but it has good food all the way.

"So I was talking with Yugi and we thought that maybe you could come with us Saturday night to the club." Yami saying though a mouth full of food.

I just shook my head, "You know I'm never up to that sort of thing."

"Oh come on. Just this once? You might actually enjoy it."

I only sigh, "I don't know and besides, I don't even know if I'm working or not that night."

He only smirked, "I've already checked the schedules this morning and you are off. So what do you say, you coming or what?"

I just shook my head. At times, he was just too much, but what the hell. Not like I had any plans, "Fine, count me in."

"Great. Just come by my place around 8:30 and we'll go from there." finishing his plate of food.

I stood up from my seat and set the money on the table for payment, "Well let's get back to work before they shit a brick because we're not there."

He chuckled, "I hear you there. If it weren't for us, that place would fall apart."

"Yup," as we walked out of the diner and back down to the hell hole called work.

**Saturday Night.**

I lay here on my bed staring off up at the ceiling. Why did I say I would go, why? How the hell did he convince me to go anyway? Damn can't remember a damn thing. It was 8:15 and I still wasn't sure about going. Not like I can bail out now. Or can I? I quickly grab the phone and dial his place. Okay now for an excuse. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. Yugi.

Ah shit. Yami knew I wouldn't be able to say no to him. "Hey Yugi, is Yami around?"

"Uh he's getting ready can I take a message?"

I could feel both of their smug like smirks through the phone, "Oh nothing, just I'll be there shortly."

"Alright I shall tell him. See you soon."

Click.

Fuck. Well there goes that plan. Right out the window too. I just jumped off the bed and grabbed a few clothes. I had no fucking idea of what to where so I just chose black leather pants and a lavender silk shirt. I look in the mirror and thought good enough. I grab my car keys and head out the door. I hop on my Harley and sped off down to Yami's place.

Obviously I was running a tad late from the traffic, because as soon as I pulled up they were out there waiting. "I thought you said you were coming?"

"I'm here aren't I? I got stuck in traffic and had a hard time figuring out what to where."

"We can tell by the way you're dressed."

"And what exactly am I supposed to dress like?"

They both smirked and looked straight back at me doing so. I swallowed a tad hard at this. Soon I was dragged back inside and they began applying grab to me. They took off the shirt and put it as a tank top instead. Lip gloss to my lips and black eye liner. "There, much better. Much, much better. Now we can go."

And with that we were in Yami's car and heading to the club. It didn't take long before we were finally there. It was now 9:23 as we entered the building with pounding music and people dancing left and right. I was literally dragged through many crowds of people before we came to a spot in the back of club and sat down. Yami of course holding Yugi in his arms while I just leaned back to get comfortable.

"So what do ya think Mariku?"

"Yeah isn't this place awesome?"

I just shrug. I did just get here and really had nothing to say at this point. Soon someone else stood by the table. "Hey guys, though you told me you would be here 8:30? That was like an hour ago what happened?" I looked up to see a pale thin guy with hair as white as snow. He was dressed just like we were. Even though I had no idea who this guy was.

"Sorry Ryou, we were waiting for him," Yami said pointing to me, "and then a small traffic jam along the way. But hey at least we're here."

"Yeah." looks over at me. "Is this the guy you were telling me about that would never come here?"

"Yup the one and only."

"Oh," holding out a hand, "I'm Ryou nice to meet you–"

"Mariku."

"Ah Mariku. Yeah nice meeting you."

"So Ryou, where's Bakura at?"

"Ah he's somewhere out there dancing. You know him."

"Well if ya see him tell him to come on over here."

"Will do if I ever catch him." as he made his way back into the crowd and danced more.

I just sat there amazed as to why I actually came here. Places like this only reminded me of the past. But I guess they were just trying to get me to forget about the past and move on with my life. What a way to do it I say, but still good to know. "Well I guess I can thank you both for dragging me here."

"I know, but you've only been sitting here for the past 20 minutes and you call this place great? Boy you're easily amused."

"Thanks I think."

"Hey Dip, shit. What's up? Ryou told me you wanted to see me?"

"Nice to see you too Bakura. And yes we wanted you to come over here. Like we never can catch you in time to talk."

"Well I'm a busy guy sue me."

I look up to see another pale thin guy with the same outlook appearances as Ryou. His outfit fit him like a second layer of skin. Eyes with black eye liner and lips coated with lip gloss. He was positively attractive. I just couldn't help but notice this about him and he had a sense of humor with them.

"Well yeah you'd never guess who we just dragged out of the hole." Yugi piped up for once this evening.

"Who shrimp?"

Points in my direction, "Mariku."

"Ah so you're the infamous Mariku I'm always hearing about."

"Glad to know you both knew me before I knew any of you."

"Mm don't we all know how that goes." holding his hand out. I took hold of it without thinking twice. "I'm Bakura."

"Mariku as you already know." not wanting to let go of his hand, but I did.

"Well now I must leave you all. Have a lot of dancing to do and so little time. Catch you all later then." and with that he danced his way out into the crowd. I was entranced by his moves. I got up, "I'll be back." as I made my way over to him again. I just had to dance with him.

I found him dancing alone and damn was he intriguing. I slipped my hand around his hips and pulled him closer to me, "Can I have at least one dance with you?"

"If only you can keep up with me." swaying his hips with mine.

He really didn't know, hell I didn't even know I could still dance like this. Are bodies moved perfectly to the beat and never missed a step. He turned to face me and grinded his hips with mine. I only pulled his hips closer to mine as we bumped and grinded into each other. His hands trailed up and down my back as I kept my hands firmly placed on his hips keeping him close.

The song soon ended and so did our dance. He just smirked and backed up from our position. "My, my I didn't think you could dance like that as to never being in a club before."

"I never said that I've never been in a club before. Just haven't been in a while."

"Well I'm impressed, but time to go dance. Later." as he left me standing there.

I made my way back to the booth only to find the two sucking face, "Ugh, you two need to get a room somewhere."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea Yugi, let's go then."

"Please I wasn't being serious."

"We were. So have fun dancing. We enjoyed the view from here."

"Shut up Yami."

"You like him don't you?"

"Did I say that?"

"That's what you're acting like. I mean come on you've never put your hands on anyone like that."

"Yeah well still. It was dancing and that is how you dance."

"Not all dances are like that. Now you can't tell me they are cause then you'd be lying."

I just sighed. I was not going to be let alone from this ever again. Why did I go out and dance with him like that? I just met him and we were bumping and grinding like we've done it countless times before. This was one weird night. But finally it did come to an end. It was 1:45 am before we left. I let the two love birds go inside. I hopped on my Harley and sped off back home.

It was around 2:12 when I finally entered my home and meandered down the dark hallways. I entered my room and turned on the light and entered my walk in bathroom. I cleaned off all the make up and stripped myself of my shirt and pants. I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and hopped into my bed. What a night and I had to work tomorrow afternoon. This was going to be fun getting back up.

**Okay tell me what you all thought of this story and if I should continue or not. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay time to yet again start up another Chapter! Please read!**

Chapter Two

Mariku's Pov

Indeed it was hell getting up this morning. What a night that was. Fun, but exhausting. How does Yami do it every weekend. I even had to take a fucking cold shower. Now that was a good way to wake up, see in so I had forgotten to pay my stupid water bill for this month. But not like I'm complaining. Oh no. Why the hell would I do something like that. I just love taking freezing cold showers. That's just the start of a wonderful day.

I just told myself to forget about it and head off to work. I had like 10 minutes to get there, but it's gonna be my ass if I don't get there now. 10 minutes or not, they'll still have a fit. I walked down and round several corners and finally am standing in front of Hot Topic. Awesome store to shop at, but hell working in it. I opened the door and hear shouting in the back. It's barely noon and Yami's already getting his ass whipped by the assistant manager, Jake. I just laugh to myself as I headed to the back and punch myself in.

As soon as I was punched in, Jake got on my case for not taking the newest items out of their boxes and not put on the shelves. I thought about making a comment as to what the I was told by the manager, but hey not my ass when she gets back. Rose was fucking awesome in putting Jake in his place when it comes to us. Rose, Yami and I are all buds and Jake can't stand it. But I just took the items out and put them neatly on the shelves. Yami grabbed the sign and put it in the window and opened the doors to the public. It looked like it was going to be fairly descent with the customers, but not with Jake. Looks like Yami and I might even get a break today.

I just sat behind the cash register and slumped back. Yami you could hear coming about a mile ahead with all of the damn chains he's wearing. Hell he wears that shit everyday. He doesn't even have to be at work to look like that. He just leans up on the counter in front of me, "So I take it you had fun last night."

"Did I say I didn't?"

"Ya see, I told you you'd have fun. You need to listen to me more often and you'll be way better off."

I just look at him and laugh jokingly at him, "I think not. Go places with you, sure why not. Act like you, hell no."

"But still, would you consider going again with us?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if I'm not working the next day I might consider it. It was like hell getting up this morning. And then getting yelled at by Jake didn't help me any."

"Well getting yelled at by him never helps anyone. And yeah, take some time off and actually go with us."

"What do you mean actually go with you?"

"I mean–" being cut off as Jake walked into the room. "Why aren't you two working?"

Yami being his smart-ass self spoke up, "Well if there are customers waiting to be helped then yeah I would be doing something. But if they're invisible, please let me borrow your super vision of seeing invisible people contacts."

I just chuckled at the comment and the look on Jake's face. This wasn't going to end well. Lucky for Yami several people walked in and Jake just headed to the back. We both just looked at the other and chuckled to ourselves. One day we're going to get ourselves fired for this.

**5 hours later**

I didn't think we would ever get off for break. Jake actually did have a heart. And here we thought he didn't. So you actually do learn something new everyday. Yugi met up with us at the shop and went with us from there. I only sighed. Those two were just so unpredictable at times. "So you wanna get something to eat or just hang around?"

"Yami, I'm not up for food much."

"Well I am."

"Same here." I swear he was one of the munchkins from the Wizard of Oz at times when whining.

"Well fine you two go ahead and eat. Yami I'll see you back at work. Later." as I turned and crossed the street once the road was clear enough. I watched as the two made their way inside the McDonald's right there.

Okay Mariku, where the hell were you going to go? Fuck this. I just too a long walk. I had an hour before I had to go back so why not actually make it useful for a change. Well eventually I found myself wandering about the most busiest streets known here. Great.

I was knocked to and fro. I was even knocked down the ground several times. Why did I have to come down this road. Of all of them, why this. Well I guess the bad luck keeps on coming today doesn't it?

"Mariku is that you?"

Or not? I looked up to see Bakura up ahead of me a few feet. Now why was he here? Ah who cares, the point is, he's here. In front of me. Wait what the hell am I saying. "Hey, Bakura? What are you doing down here?"

"Oh nothing much just walking around looking for something to do."

"I'm surprised you're not dancing."

"No that's only for the clubs and the clubs only. So what brings you out here?"

"On my break."

"So you work where?" leaning against the wall.

"Hot Topic. What a wonderful place that is." not the sarcasm I put on that one.

"Really, I thought it would be an awesome place to work at."

"Only awesome in it, is the products they sell. Working there is hell. Don't you ever work there."

"Oh no need. Already have a job."

"Where at?" okay now why did I just ask him that. Did I really want to see him again that bad?

"Just down the street from here actually."

"Ah never heard of that store before. Is it new?"

"Oh, I work at the Spencer's."

I only popped an eyebrow at that. Never thought that, but then again the way I saw him at the club I am not surprised. He began to walk and I only followed him to continue the conversation. Gah this was gay. I was acting gay. "So, are you hungry?"

"Nah I already ate. I should actually be getting back to work now. Nice seeing you again. Later." as he walked back into the building next to us. Great, now I really felt like an ass. I only sighed and walked back. By time I get back to work my break will be over. Yay.

**Later on that night.**

Well work was hell, but that just comes naturally. But then again it was good to see Bakura again. I just laid here on my bed staring off at the ceiling. Why am I thinking and talking nothing but about him? I can't do this again.

Ring.

I just glanced over at the phone. It rang again. The only person who'd be calling me would be Yami and Yugi. Last conversation sucked ass. Literally. My ears heard more than they wanted to last time. But being an idiot that I am I pick up the phone and answer it quite afraid of what I might hear on the other side, "Yeah?"

"MARIKU!"

Oh god it was his hyped up boyfriend. He gotten into the sugar again and that means trouble for both me and Yami. I could only hear the commotion going on as Yami tried to get the phone back from Yugi. It went something like this.

"Yugi give me the phone—OW!"

"Mwahahahaha, you will not win. For I shall conquer all."

"Yugi, dammit, just give me the phone."

Crash.

"Ow. You kicked me. You fucking kicked me."

"Submit to my will and you will be saved. Challenge me and you will be destroyed."

"What is wrong with you."

Bam.

"Ow my balls."

"Submit to my will."

"Dammit alright I submit to your will. Now will you give me the phone."

"And who's will is that?"

"Yugi the dominator."

"Good. And who is submitting?"

"Please don't. Not with Mariku on the phone. It is Mariku this time right?"

"Would you like another kick in the balls you mortal what is your name?"

"Yami."

"Yami what?"

"Yami the submisser."

"You may have the phone."

Bonk.

"Ow."

I just laughed. What a night this was going to be for poor Yami. He finally gets back on the phone. "Having fun Yami ole buddy?"

"No."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Could you watch him til it's over?"

"Do I look like a sucker to you?"

"No you looked more of the one getting sucked."

"Grr, I hope Yugi dominates you."

"Like he could."

"You can never be to careful with him. Especially loaded up on the sugar like that."

"True, very true."

"So what did you call for?"

"Actually it was Yugi yet again doing the calling. I just had to get him off of it. Last call was the police station and he sang a song to them in Spanish. I dun think it was correct grammar wise, but still funny."

And in the background I heard him singing it again. It went something like this.

"Peeeeeene. Es grande Negro pene."

"And there he goes at it again."

"Well how about this, you go tie him down til it's over and do your best with him in that situation."

"Not a bad idea. Later Mariku."

Click.

I only sigh. I still did pity Yami though. He had to deal with him all night. And who the hell knows how much he had gotten into. Ah well not my problem. Soon I just crashed right here on the bed.

**Okay, I know it's short, but hey I wanna get at least a second chappie up so people might actually review. And the song was actually made to a Christmas song. Can't remember it, but my friend did it. Then it stuck. And here I go to a private school. LOL. REVIEW!**


End file.
